Wolf of moon and Wolf of night
by wolf of PSYCHoPaTHY
Summary: Haku is a lonly vocaloid but her life will change forever when she helps a wolf caught in a fence. Haku/oc and mabye Miku/Rin


Chapter 1: Wolf in need

[Haku pov]  
I wish I had someone to love, a person to cuddle with and say they love me, to support me is that too much to ask? I could feel tears begging to form in the corners of my crimson eyes,I took another gulp of my sake the moonlight through the widow made the bottle faintly gleam. Im starting to feel my body go numb and my mind getting hazy,soon I'll be too drunk to remember anything,to remember my miserable life I'm just a failed version of miku,it dosnt matter anymore,nothing does. A couple more bottles latter and I could fell my head getting dizzy and my vision was getting black... I-I'm going...to...pass...out...

The Next Morning:

Ugh...my heads pounding,my eyes slowly open only to be quickly shut again by the blinding sun beaming through the window,half blinded I manage to get up and stumbling over to the curtains I shut them and the room goes dark. My eyes easily a just to the darkness, I flop down on my bed and look over to my bedside table reaching over for the aspirin and water I put out yesterday,I put both of the tablets in my mouth and took a gulp of water and swallowed the tablets. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling in the dark my headache slowly going away, BANG BANG! I jumped up and fell off the bed "Haku! Time for breakfast!" It was just Neru "o-ok, i'll be t-there in a minute" I stuttered out "hurry up!" And then I heard footsteps and beeping noises getting fainter as she went down the hall. Well it's time to get ready, I got up of the floor and walked over to my door and turned on the light switch then headed to my wardrobe,I opened the doors and searched through all the clothes and picked out my uniform,black trousers with a purple belt,a grey top that exposes my stomach and has no sleeves,a purple tie and detached sleeves with a purple trim. I went over to my dresser,opened the drawer and pulled out a black and purple bow and a hair brush, I gently brushed my long silver hair until all the tugs were out and it was silky soft, I gathered all my hair and put it up in a pony tail and held it in place with the bow. I picked up my headphones on the dresser placed them on my head and went over to the door,I turned the light switch off and went out the door into the hallway. I started to walk down the hallway passing acouple of bedroom doors that belonged to some of the other vocaloids, I arrived at the dining room door, I could smell the aroma of food coming through the slightly cracked door it was making my stomach rumble. I grasped the door handle and opened the door.

Once fully open I could see the long table with all the vocaloids sitting down eating and chatting away, my eyes then got drawn to Neru who was half waving because she was busy texting on her phone, I started to walk over to her "good morning Haku-Chan" I looked beside me to see who the cheery voice belonged to it was Miku "good morning Miku-chan" I reply giving her a smile and continued to walk until I reached Neru-sama. I took the empty seat beside her, sat down and got comfy "good morning Neru-sama" I greeted her happily "mornin Haku-sama" she said, not taking her eyes off her phone, I just smiled and reached out for the box of cereal placed in the middle and poured it into the bowl infront of me "what are you going to do today?" Neru stopped texting and thought for a second, she started texting again "im gonna get Rin back for taking my phone yesterday"she said looking angry when she said Rin's name "i thought you already got her back yesterday" she was getting more tensed up "yeah, but nobody messes with my phone and if they do I'll make sure they suffer!" She was getting louder as she said it, I turned round and reached over for the milk poured it in the bowl and started eating "AAAHHHHH! LEN!" Looking acouple of seats down I saw an angry Rin pick a piece of banana out of her hair"stop throwing food at me!" She then picked up a bit of an orange and flung it at his face, hitting him in his right eye. Neru had a smirk on her face enjoying what was going on "Riny-sama please calm down!" Miku begged "why should I?! He started it!" She retaliated "please, do it for me" miku pleaded, Rin then looked at her, her expression started calming "fine" she mumbled and sat back down, Miku smiled at her, Rin looked away she seemed embarrassed. Now that everything calmed down I went back to eating ten minutes later I had finished, I stood up then lookedat Neru "Neru-sama I'm going to go for a walk in the garden I'll see you later" "right, see you later" I smiled then walked off. I walked through the house until I reached the sliding pane door that lead to the garden, I opened the door and stepped outside then closed the door behind me. The garden is so beautiful, it had cherry blossom trees that had some leaves falling it was like a beautiful pink rain that fell from the trees, delicate and vivid plants of all types where planted and made the garden smell exotic attracting butterflies that fluttered about so gracefully, birds were singing there cheery songs filling the air with the music of nature, in the middle there was a pound with a fountain sculpted as a fish it sprayed water out its mouth, there was water lily on the surface and koi fish swimming around the crystal clear water. It's a good place to sit and reflect, I could stay here all day...

"hmmm... What's that?" Something at the bottom of the garden caught my attention, I think somethings moving down there. Mabye I'm just seeing things but mabye I should have a look, I started to make my way slowly down to the bottom of the garden, wait... There is something there, as I started to get closer I could see a black creature at the fence, I got even closer to it and realised it was a wolf it looks like its struggling, oh no its gotten caught in the fence! I was now only two metres away from it, the wolf had a black color on with a silver buckle and the tag looked like a pentagram that had been broken in half and only one side is still, the poor wolf was struggling so much that It's neck had started bleeding, it then realised I was standing there and it froze and looked strait into my eyes holding the stare. The wolfs eyes were beautiful, the right eye was a striking blood red while the left eye was a majestic amethyst purple, the look in the wolfs eyes show it was scared and I also got a sense that it was asking for help. I couldn't just leave it here so I approached the wolf slowly, it then started to bare its teeth and give a deep growl, I crouched down and softly said "its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you, I promise to free you" the wolfs ears started to prick up and it relaxed its face, gently resting its head on the ground, I slowly reached over to the wolfs collar, I gently undid the buckle and removed the collar, the wolf got pulled its head and freed It's neck and turned to face me. It just stood there and stared, it was like those eyes could see into my soul, it then started to get closer, I froze thinking it was getting ready to attack me but it slowly walked over not taking It's eyes of me. It reached my feet and sat there loooking up at me, I cautiously reached down to pat It's head, it closed It's eyes and nuzzled into my hand, relaxing itself as I slowly and gently clapped It's head. I stoped and got up "I have to go now , but it was nice meeting you" I then turned round and started to walk away, I looked behind and saw the wolf was following me "do you want to come with me?" The wolf wagged It's tail and gave a friendly bark, I smiled "I'll look after you." 


End file.
